Perachel or Percabeth?
by AnneBoleyn1
Summary: Rachel is in love with Percy...Percy is in love with Annabeth...and Annabeth is jealous. When Rachel sees a life changing prophecy what will the three do?
1. Chapter 1

Reminder: I do not own PJO. Rick Riordan does. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter One

Rachel's POV

I'd finished my number one project today: reorganizing the attic to fit me. I was the Oracle, after all, and I deserved a place of my own. I had centered by bed on the only window, where the old, mummified Oracle would sit. But she disappeared once I had been named Oracle. Perhaps she found a hole to lie in so she could go to Elysium. Anyway, I had painted the attic green, because it was my favourite color. My artwork hung on the walls. All the other things I had found up here were sitting on the shelves on the far walls. A dragon claw interested me. Whenever I held it, a boy with blonde hair and a scar under his left eye entered my mind.

So, I figured I should visit Percy. I hadn't spoken to him since I had become the Oracle, and I as much as I hated to admit it, I had developed a crush on him. It would never work; he was dating Annabeth and I was the Oracle. I had to be a maiden for my whole life. I couldn't give it up; I was born with it. It started with my being able to see through the Mist, and Percy just noticing it. Then I had helped the demigods win the titan war. I was named Oracle.

I knocked on the Poseidon Cabin door, my fingers trembling. I heard giggling inside, and a little shriek—Annabeth. Then Percy came to the door, laughing his head off. His sea-green eyes sparkled, and his lips were bright red from kissing. My heart sank. "Rachel!" he exclaimed, grabbing Annabeth before she could go. Her blonde hair was a mess of a ponytail. Her gray eyes revealed her love for the son of Poseidon.

"Hey, Percy." I said, trying to shake any nervousness I felt off. I thought of how I was nothing compared to Annabeth. My red hair was short and curly. I had paint all over my pants. My green eyes had no makeup. And worse of all, I was lanky, not like Annabeth with her hourglass figure. "Can we have a moment?" I looked directly at Annabeth, whose stone gray eyes glared at me. She suspected it of me. Her mother was the goddess of wisdom after all. And of war. She wouldn't let him go without a fight.

Percy and I sat on the beach. He sort of looked perfect there, like it was his home. I bet I looked awkward. The sun glinted off his dark hair. I wanted to sit closer, but I figured Annabeth wasn't that far behind. "Percy…" I began, but then all the sudden I started having a vision. The Oracle of Delphi was speaking to me….

_The Child of the half-bloods will seek revenge_

_The Lord of the Titans she will avenge_

_Sea and Wisdom combine_

_To break Olympus and Earth's heavenly vine_

And the prophecy ended. Percy stared at me in amazement. Annabeth stood behind me, anger in her breaths. We all knew who the prophecy was about. Annabeth was pregnant.


	2. Chapter 3

Please Note: I was TiffanyPariseau, but I've changed to AnneBoleyn1. I do not own PJO, Rick Riordan does. This is just a FanFic! And I must say, Anna certainly has the best writing skills I've ever read from a minor! I myself am a minor, but she certainly makes me question my talent. This is Chapter 3. Enjoy! Please Review!

Chapter Three

Annabeth's POV

Oh. My. Gods.

I felt my belly, still flat as a pancake, as I went to my cabin. I could hardly accept the fact that a child grew inside me. A child that would destroy everything as we knew it. Percy had run away at the hearing of Rachel's prophecy. No one knew where he had gone. Not even Grover, his best friend, who we had found making out with Juniper in the woods.

My hands were shaking as I entered my cabin, hoping nobody else knew. But my cabin was empty. I lay on my bed, throwing my softball and catching it over and over. I hated my life. I'd let Percy trick me into a little game earlier today and look what had happened. Instantaneous, unwanted baby, who would kill everything.

As I threw the ball again, something stopped my rapid thinking. The ball was hanging in midair. And then appeared my mother, regal in gray battle armor. Her stone gray eyes portrayed anger, and her lips were thin with worry. I dared not speak.

"Daughter, rise." She said, her voice showing the utmost concern. "We have much to speak of." So we walked about Camp, everyone staring. Even Chiron stopped to bow to the Goddess of War and Wisdom.

"You are with child," My mother stopped and touched my belly. "It will be female. And as much as I hate you for you to be with that son of seaweed, I must endure." My mother looked as if she were to cry, because gold formed at her eyelids. "I will be the first to be cast out. I have no fear but for you, my dear child."

"Mother, maybe it will change. We might be able to raise her against it. Kronos will not be back." I tried desperately to reassure her, but I knew nothing could be done.

"I must go now, Annabeth. You must tell Chiron. Find Percy. And you must not trust Zeus." And in gray dust, my mother disappeared. I looked behind me, and there was Chiron. His look told me he knew.

"You are pregnant," he said, in a frown I had never seen before. "You and Percy shall pack your bags and leave at dawn." And in a flash he left, too. I was completely alone.


	3. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Annabeth's Point of View

I stared at the trees that surrounded the dirt road that exited Camp. Percy had his hands on the steering wheel, his knuckles white with nervousness. I could barely breathe in this situation, although my every breath went to another life, soon to enter the cruel world. I couldn't talk to him. It was the one thing in the universe I couldn't do. I'd defeat Medusa again instead of talk.

But he spoke first.

"Annabeth," he began, taking a deep breath. I was afraid he was about to dump me, drop me off somewhere, and disappear into the sunset. His green eyes were full of worry, his every breath shallow. I noticed his face was pale with disbelief; my boyfriend was a nervous wreck. "You know I love you, right?" At this point, he had pulled over on the side of the road and turned off the car. He reached for my hand, trembling and I took it. I nodded. Percy had told me he loved me a million times. His kisses and hugs proved it. I could see his eyes tearing up as he looked at my flat stomach. It would soon be round with Kronos' victory child.

He pulled something out of his pocket: small, black, and square. "Well, then…" he said, stumbling over his words. "Will you become Mrs. Percy Jackson?" he smiled out of duty, I could tell, because his voice croaked with tears imminent. I stared at him. I did love Percy. I wanted forever.

"Yes, Percy Jackson, I will be your wife." And with that answer we kissed for the first time since finding out I was pregnant. It was perfect, there on the side of the road, with a diamond ring on my finger. I couldn't have asked for anything better, except not being pregnant, of course. I was almost twenty; we could make it even if it meant raising our child in the Underworld.

And then, destroying our perfect moment, jumped from the backseat Rachel, eyes big with surprise. "Step on it! We're in danger!" And with that last command, we drove away.


	4. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Percy's POV

There was no longer anywhere safe to hide. We couldn't go to my apartment, or Annabeth's, or even back to camp. We had no options. So we decided to go to Canada. Not out of random choice had we chosen it, but because of its difference from anywhere else in this country: the gods where powerless there. We didn't stop for fear of encountering one of the gods. We almost didn't pick up Grover.

"What's going on?" He asked as he squeezed into the backseat with Rachel. "And Annabeth, I must say, you've seen smaller sizes…" And with that comment, Annabeth smacked him. She was only slightly pregnant, but somehow Grover knew. In fact, almost everyone I knew knew about this little end to the world.

Rachel was snoring as she muttered something about secret love. Grover was muttering something about wanting to pick up some aluminum cans. Annabeth looked like she was going to throw up. And me, I was driving, although I felt like I was going to pass out. What a day!

Finally, after driving six hours, our stomach's growling, we reached a small town called Hestivale. Something seemed familiar about it, but I had never been to Canada. We pulled into the motel and got two rooms. One for me and Annabeth, and another for Grover and Rachel. Annabeth was asleep in my arms when we at last settled down.

I woke up to the smell of fire. I looked over at the mini fireplace and saw someone standing beside it. Annabeth? No, this woman was tall and very lean, and besides, my Annabeth was asleep beside me.

It was no other than Hestia.

"Percy Jackson, we have things to discuss." She said, her eyes glowing like always.

I obediently sat down on the floor. This was going to be a long nine months.


	5. Chapter 8 Spoiler

HI EVERYBODY!

I'll be posting a new chapter soon, so look forward to a wedding!


	6. chapter 8!

Chapter 8

Percy POV

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Annabeth stood next to me in a chapel with an Elvis. "Your paler than usual, and I could have sworn on the River Styx that you just started to shake." She looked absolutely beautiful in her blue jeans and a t-shirt, even though in a few months she would have outgrown it. The Elvis at last found his paper, and started the vows.

"Do you, Perseus Jackson, take this woman Annabeth Chase, as your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?" he asked, looking at me with eyes of black.

"You bet." I said, staring into Annabeth's grey eyes.

"And do you, Annabeth Chase, take this man, Perseus Jackson, to have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?"

"Yes." Tears welled up in her rather large eyes.

"Then I now pronounce you hubbie and wifey. Kiss yer woman!" He whipped his large wig, which accidently came off, and in a puff of smoke, disappeared as fast as Hades.

And then we kissed, a little too much, but we hadn't since the baby was prophesized three weeks ago.

"Ahem?" two guests looked grumpy.

"I guess we should get a move on. Zeus will soon see us here." I said, heading for the car we stole (again) from the Lotus Hotel and Casino. We wore sunset sunglasses to avoid falling under the spell. We grabbed a bite to eat from McDonalds and then headed for Canada.

"So, will you tell me what Hestia said now?" Annabeth grabbed my hand.

"Oh, just that Junior will have all the power and flaws of the Gods, rendering them powerless when the time comes."

The car was silent.


End file.
